This disclosure relates to a magnetic carrying platform capable of moving freely on the surface of decks and bulkheads of the ships.
The decks and bulkheads of the ships require welding, cleaning, and coating repeatedly in the manufacturing process. The machinery for implementing such operations are carried by platform devices. However, conventional carrying platforms are fixed on the decks or bulkheads and cannot move freely in the working process. This reduces the work efficiency.